Having Faith for the Future
by LaniAhava
Summary: Tsuna was suddenly hit by Lambo's Bazooka and went to the future. Reborn and Tsuna's guardians get to meet his older self, but it came with a price: their sky came back in shock and scared of and for them. What are they going to do about this and wonder what exactly did Tsuna saw?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is story was inspired from the KHR writing challenge, so this is for you** _leeluluirty_ _ **!**_

 **I was going to make it a multi-chapter story, but realized I never done a two-shot before, so I told myself,** _ **Why not?**_

 **Disclaimer: I have no ownership of KHR**

 *****WARNING: Later there will be some descriptive gory scenes, please read at your own risk*****

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Timeline: Between the future battle arc and the inheritance arc, slight AU**

 **10-Year Bazooka After Effects:  
HAVING FAITH FOR THE FUTURE**

It was a nice day. The sun was out and somehow he able to get out of training today. He even able to hanged out with Kyoko earlier without Haru stalking. Anyways, Tsuna thought it was a great day. Then Reborn had his favorite mug destroyed by Lambo. It went downhill and was buried 6 feet under.

It started after dinner when Reborn thought it will be nice for Vongola bonding time and invited everyone to his house.

When he meant everyone, he meant _everyone:_ Hibariand Mukuro and his gang (friends), Chrome, Onii-san (Ryohei), Gokudera, Yamamoto, all in his living room creating chaos.

Tsuna hated it. Then he saw the bright smile on his mother's face, he decides to bear with it. It only lasted a couple of minutes. After trying to calm everyone down, Tsuna gave up and joined his mother in the kitchen to help with the snacks.

"Oh, Tsuna, it has been so long to hear such lively house!" his mother gushed while getting out the snacks.

"I guess," Tsuna mumbles, but cannot help the smile grow on his face. He didn't like the stale silence either that surrounded his house since his father left. The lingering abandonment and being isolated from everyone. The wistful, but painful looks his mother had whenever she eyed the quiet phone or the bright photo of a forgotten dream of being a complete family.

"You always look best when you smile! It's no wonder you have so many friends who will always be at your side!" she sudden attacks Tsuna with a tight hug, "I'm so proud of you sweetie."

Tsuna froze at this and hugs his mother back just as hard. His mother is happy more than ever and decided he will do his best to keep that smile on her face more often.

Then they heard something break and Yamamoto curse.

Tsuna felt dread since Yamamoto never cursed before and not as loudly as now either. Quickly Tsuna returned and paled as he watch Reborn lower his fedora and holding only the handle of his now broken coffee mug.

Tsuna looked around to who would have caused such sacrilege. His eyes followed everyone else's stare in horror (except Hibari, he looked ready to leave until he sensed in eagerness at the killing intent Reborn gave out and Mukuro looks amused) toward Lambo.

"Oh my," his mother gasped next to him and Tsuna mentally prepares himself.

"Come here Lambo," Tsuna almost let out his infamous screech out when he felt the eyes of death turn to him.

"No! Lambo-sama is not running away! Lambo-sama will face Reborn and finally defeat him!" _Dang it Lambo, will it hurt to just listen to me?! You actually cross the line this time!_

"I will get you more coffee Reborn," Nana left the room leaving Tsuna face Reborn alone with his guardians.

At the distraction, Tsuna caught hold of Lambo. Well more like tries to hold Lambo who scrambles around his arms and ended up with a kick in the face.

"You stupid cow! How dare you attack Juudaime like that!" Gokudera took out some dynamites while Lambo only stick his tongue out and faces Reborn without fear.

Tsuna messages his bruised chin and was a little jealous of his lightning guardian's bravery, but knew he had to stop Reborn from committing murder there and then.

"Face Lambo's awesomeness!"

"Cocky brat! Just because you able to fight with your dumb box animal doesn't mean you have a chance to defeat me!" Reborn began to shoot Lambo.

"Reborn! Stop acting like a child!" Everything froze at Tsuna's shout.

 _HIEEE! WHY DID I JUST SAY THAT?!_

"Child, you say?" Reborn goes and kicks Lambo across the room.

"WAAH! YOU BIG MEANIE!" Somehow it only irritates Lambo even further and takes out grenades and all kinds of weapons.

"Oh my go—HIEEE! No Lambo!" Tsuna really isn't up for cleaning after such a mess. He ran toward the child, but in his rush, he trips on a grenade. When he senses something bad is going to happen, Tsuna quickly sits up and focuses on saving Lambo fearing that Reborn might lose it after all.

"JUUDAIME!" "TSUNA!"

Tsuna confused by their panic, only realized what it was when he notices a shadow over him. He looks up and cursed.

It was the shooting end of the Ten Years Later Bazooka.

The last thoughts of Tsuna was hoping either his older self was working on paperwork or simply taking a nice nap or better yet on a date with Kyoko. _No wait that is bad! I don't want to ruin my older self's date!_

By the end of the 5 minutes, he will wish he did that instead.

 _POOF!_

* * *

Everyone hold their breath as they waited for the older self of their boss. After all when everyone went into the future, one way or another, they all somehow met their older self, but none has seen their sky's older self. They were secretly curious how their sky would look like in ten years.

Suddenly, Reborn eyes widen under his fedora, feeling something heavy in the air, "EVERYONE DOWN!"

Not a second after, through the fog of the switch done by the bazooka, came out a rain of bullets. Then something glowed within it before they heard a cursed inside.

"NATSU! CLEAR IT!" A growl was heard and they all stared clearly from the dispersed smoke, a young man who looked very formidable and barely containing his bloodlust. His eyes were narrowed in a slight golden fire, and his hair was short, but spikey as ever. On one hand, Tsunayoshi hold the larger version of his Sky box animal in his default state and on his other wield a pistol that still was smoking from being used. There was a long silence before Mukuro broke it.

"Kufufu, it would seemed the years had treat you _very_ well Tsunayoshi," leered Mukuro, "I look _forward_ of taking over your body."

Tsunayoshi's mouth twitched in amusement, but still coiled to defend, "And I see time hadn't change you being a pervert at all." Mukuro just laughed at this.

"Wao," Hibari stood up and took out his tonfas.

"Bossu, are you alright?" This caught everyone's attention and realized how Tsunayoshi from ten years into the future was covered in blood.

He looked he had been wearing a suit, but is hard to tell by the ripped sleeve and burned marks all over his body. He was standing while favoring one leg. Reborn can see the faint tremors on his hand wielding the pistol and wondered how long he has been using it.

Tsunayoshi sighs and pinches the bridge on his nose after putting away his pistol, "Just out of curiosity, does my younger self have his pills with him?"

"We had the evening off, since _you_ wanted a day of no flames and whatnot, why?" Reborn raised an eyebrow how slightly censored, Tsunayoshi cursed.

"Haha, what is going on the future, Tsuna?"

"Stupid Dad, let Mom be kidnapped and some crazy lunatics sent the nastiest backup ever among other things," Tsunayoshi responded with a dead tone unwilling to look at them for some reason.

There was a long silence.

" **What?** " Reborn was not happy at this.

"I highly doubt that is not all my younger self will see," Tsunayoshi commented before he ducked Hibari's attacks and hissed, "Kyoya, right now I am no mood for playing!"

Hibari only smirk darker and ignored the warnings. Tsunayoshi's eyes glowed in a dark orange light and grabbed both attacking tonfas after Natsu returned into his ring, " **Push me and you will have to wait for a very long time for another order of tonfas, mister**."

Nobody moved, frightened by the strong killer intent their future sky gave. Only after Lambo whimpered did Tsunayoshi blinked. Suddenly the heaviness left.

Tsunayoshi let go of the tonfas and took a deep breath, "Sorry," his shoulders sagged, "been a bad week and everyone were high strung and I was deeply in an ambush."

"YOU SHOULD EXTREMELY GO TO SLEEP SAWADA! YOU EXTREMELY LOOK LIKE YOU HADN'T SLEEP FOR DAYS!"

Tsunayoshi smiled with a tired look. He tilts his head to the side with his eyes lingering a little at Hayato before closing his eyes, "Please be patient with my younger self. There are is a time and place we have to learn about things and some things take longer than we wished for it to happen."

Before anyone said anything there was a poof taking away the older Tsunayoshi.

They can see a faint silhouette of a younger boy in the smoke. The minute the smoke cleared, Reborn mentally cursed when he saw his student's state.

Somehow Tsuna lost his hoodie, which he loved and rarely leave behind. The boy, who sat on his knees, was covered in so much blood, and fortunately didn't look too wounded. Unfortunately his face mixed with rage and horror and shock with tears streaks down his face.

"I-I'm b-back?" he croaks out. They can tell it was only by sheer will, Tsuna was able to even talk at all.

That is when Nana Sawada decided to enter the living room.

"Oh you're back Tsuna—" There was a silence as mother and son stared at each other. Then Nana's face turned blank and walked out of the living room.

"Best you sit down in a better positon," Reborn says, but more like a command. Tsuna obeyed without a second thought.

Yamamoto looked worried and tried to step forward, but stopped when Tsuna looked terrified at him and flinched back.

Before anyone could say anything, Nana returned with a bucket of warm water and a couple of worn rags. She looks at Reborn before turning to her son. Tsuna was shaking with his head down. His eyes were tightly closed.

"Everyone outside now," Reborn told the others leaving the mother and son alone.

* * *

Tsuna is trying really hard not to linger and process what exactly he saw in the future. So much happened in those 5 minutes that felt more like hours if not days being there. He really is a coward at heart to even try to accept it and move on. He decided to break the silence between himself and his mother to distract himself.

"Mom?"

"There was an occasion, when I met your father," she responded, but as if telling him a story. Normally he will ignore her stories when it mentions his father, but right now he will hear anything to silence the confusion and horror from earlier, "he lost a lot of blood so he didn't remember much and thought our second meeting was the first time we've met."

She methodically clean the blood from Tsuna's face and continues the story, "I knew his back up was coming for him, but it would have been too late. So I did my best to save him," she smiles to herself, "Who knew that by doing so, it insured that I will have you."

Tsuna frown at the implications and half asked, "Do you know about…?"

It was a loaded question and they both knew it, which is why Nana took a while to answer it and took out a roll of bandages and covered his burned hands.

"I have my suspicions, but I know I will wait until the end of time for him to tell me," she looks up to Tsuna with teary eyes, "although I wish he had more faith in me and trust me. Not knowing hurts just as knowing what he is truly facing. But each on their own and whenever all those involved are ready to reach the other."

Tsuna looks down as let his mother clean the rest of the blood on his skin, "…I'm sorry I am not strong enough."

"You will soon be, but you know what?" she stood up and smiled her bright smile like nothing changed and yet many things did, "You already strong to me."

She left the living room, carrying all the soiled rags into the bucket. Leaving an exhausted son on the couch. Nana looks back and sadly smiles at her sleeping son.

* * *

"Alright you crazy lot," Reborn glares at them, "I want each of you to go home."

"What?!" Everyone protested.

"I want to bite him to death, baby," Hibari glared at Reborn.

"Kufufu, you sure you want to do that? Wouldn't it hurt him more to be left alone?" Mukuro ignored everyone's suspicious looks aimed at him.

"Nor can I have everyone overwhelming him either," Reborn pulls down his fedora. Leon licks his fingers worriedly.

"Reborn?" Chrome whispered, "Is Bossu going to be alright?"

"Do you trust him?" Reborn asked her, but he aimed the question to all of the tenth generation Vongola guardians, "Do you truly believe Tsuna is weak?"

No one said anything unsure how to respond, when Gokudera spoke up, "I believe it's our duty to support him."

"Is that so? Then how do you do it?"

Then the back door slide open and Nana stuck out her head, "Reborn? Would you be able to find someone to heal Tsuna's hands, right now he's asleep and it's a matter of time before he will feel the pain."

Reborn looks at her curiously before nodding, "Don't worry, I will have your son tripping all over the place again soon."

Nana smiled in relief, "If you need anything, don't hesitate to find me. I will make some hot chocolate."

* * *

It has been days since the bazooka incident happened. Right now, Tsuna focused more than he ever focused before.

He will not be defeated.

He will not fail.

He will pass his homework, so Reborn would not get the satisfaction of blowing him up. Unfortunately that day is not today. He is already coughing from the constant explosion (successfully suppressing the memory of the future) of missing a couple of math problems.

"Now answer—" Reborn was interrupted by the bedroom's door slamming open.

"GWAHAHA!" Lambo returns from his trip from the shopping with Mom. By the look of the lollipop on his hand, he is starting to enter the sugar rush. Tsuna groans.

"Lambo would not give up! I will defeat you Reborn!" Tsuna isn't surprised Reborn only responded by shooting a dud bullet at the child and goes on finishing his question.

"—what is x?" Tsuna gaps at him. He didn't even heard the question completely!

"Stop ignoring me!" Lambo throws grenades at Reborn, but Reborn glares at the boy and throws them back.

Tsuna closes his eyes and mutters, "Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, must think Kyoko-chan, must think fireworks with everyone…"

"WAH! WHY CAN'T LAMBO BURN YOU?!"

Tsuna chokes in mid breath.

" _ **BURN OR BETTER YET STAY DEAD YOU WORTHLESS BEINGS!**_ _" Tsuna stared at the older Lambo who was smirking darkly as he burnt people like no tomorrow with his lightning flames._

Tsuna then splutters when he tasted something grape, forgetting the sudden flashback. He looks up and sees Lambo being quiet. Confused, Tsuna notices he has a lollipop in his mouth.

"Tsuna-nii feeling better?" Tsuna smiles at him gratefully and pats his head. He rubs the tears on his cheek before Lambo jumps him.

"You owe Lambo," Lambo tries to look nonchalant.

Tsuna takes out the lollipop off his mouth to ask, "Do you have something you want me to do?" He looks a little wary at the younger child's grin.

"Lambo wants to get to play with everyone instead of staying home," Tsuna tilts his head and nods with a fond smile.

"I also still owe you to that trip to amusement park, so that's two things I owe you," Lambo cheers and pulls Tsuna out of the bedroom and talks about how was his trip with Mom and all the awesome new toys and especially new candy she bought him.

They left the room, Reborn being forgotten.

"Hm," Reborn stares at their back with a calculating look.

"Keeping everything in is not good, best to test that resolve of those guardians of his," Reborn looks at his green morphing chameleon, Leon, who turns into a cellphone.

 _At least the cow brat did well for Dame-Tsuna's first panic attack._

* * *

Tsuna kept twisting and turning on his bed, mumbling nonsense under his breath. Suddenly he crashed into the floor.

Tsuna stands up in shock and looks over to see an irritated Reborn, "If you have energy to move in your sleep, then you wouldn't mind running around Namimori a couple of times."

Before he knew it he was kicked out of his house in his jogging pants and dark shirt. _Wh-what just happened?!_

Then a gust of wind blew. Tsuna shivered. Feeling his bare arms, he wondered what happened to his favorite hoodie…

 _He took off his favorite hooded sweater and tried to stop the blood from leaving his body. His whole body shook for fear of—'s life._

Tsuna stared at his clean hands and yet he can still feel the life blood weighing his hands of his best friend. Then frowns wondering which of his friends was dying in front of him?

"EXTREMELY GOOD MORNING LITTLE BROTHER! NO OCTOPUS HEAD EXTREMELY STALKING YOU?!" Tsuna jumps and whirls to see Onii-san (as Ryohei prefers to be called).

Tsuna barely gulps as he tried to control his breathing and forgets about those memories for now, "Morning, Onii-san. I'm just stretching since Reborn kicked me out of the house."

Then Tsuna's small smile faltered at the sudden beam his self-proclaim brother gave him, "ITS BEST IF WE EXTREMELY RUN TOGETHER! COME AND LET'S RUN UNTIL THE EXTREME SUN RISES TO THE EXTREME!"

Tsuna began having second thoughts of listening Reborn yet again as he was dragged around Namimori with Onii-san.

He was so focused on breathing to not die from exhaustion as he tried to get into his sun guardian's pace. It was only after running until they reached a tall hill, just outside of Namimori did Tsuna crumples on the ground in exhaustion.

Tsuna lays on the ground and tries to catch his breath before looking at Onii-san smiling with his eyes closed. Tsuna wondered what he is doing. Then the silence was no longer silent.

The birds began chirping on the trees, whose leaves rustle softly by the breeze.

Then sees Onii-san shift at the corner of his eyes. He was looking toward the town. Tsuna follows his sight and watches the sun rise and brightens the dark sky with its light for another morning. Awed by the sights and sounds he never experienced before, Tsuna considered how he wouldn't mind waking up earlier for this…

"WE SHOULD EXTREMELY RUN TOGETHER AGAIN!" the other boy shouts and Tsuna whimpers in pain as he felt the pain kick in.

* * *

Today, Gokudera had to stay home to recover the long exposure he had with his sister, Bianchi. Tsuna had to practically order him to stay home since Gokudera barely crawled to his house that morning.

Then when he arrived class, Yamamoto had to leave for baseball mini-retreat. Tsuna would have been alone without his guardians, if Chrome was not there, but Tsuna still figuring out how to talk to her.

But that is neither here, nor there. Right now, Tsuna is in his science class and are going to work on the Bunsen burners. He tried not to think about the last time he used his X-Burner. Best not go that road.

"KYAA!" Tsuna looks up and sees one of his classmates putting out the fire of her hair. Luckily for her, only the tips of her hair were burned.

Tsuna in the other hand, started to smell the burnt and flashes of memory came to him from that second trip to the future…

 _It was a face. Or more like only the head of a twisted look of hatred and horror showed on the half burnt face._

Tsuna covered his nose and mouth and ran out of the room. He blindly ran through the hallway and suddenly found himself pushing the door that leads to the school roof. He trips and lands in the middle of the rooftop and gags. After dry heaving, he takes in a deep breathe, taking in hungrily the fresh air.

He doesn't know how long he was on his knees, trying to catch his breath and calming his heart.

Then the door behind him creaks as it opens.

"Kufufu, my, what do we have here?" Tsuna freezes and looks back at the newly arrived Mukuro. He stares at him with wide eyes, still with such much horror as he tried to forget the smells of blood and burnt flesh.

Mukuro leaned on the doorframe of the roof door and played with his trident. Tsuna tried his best to not fidget, wondering what Mukuro could be up to. _Hopefully Hibari isn't nearby or else the roof will cave in or worse Reborn might try to make me stop them!_ Tsuna was starting to panic when Mukuro spoke up.

"Do you feel disgusted with me?" Tsuna looks up at him confused.

"That a mere child found it pleasing to splash and paint the blood of those _beings_ , leaving no one alive?" Mukuro turns and smirks at Tsuna.

Tsuna closes his eyes to hide the pity that he knows Mukuro would not wish to see. Then opens his eyes and looked into his two colored eyes with a soft smile, "Who can blame a child who only defend themselves against their aggressor with the only way they knew?"

Mukuro froze and stared at him with an unreadable look, "I see," then he disappeared in mist flames and Chrome appeared in his place.

Tsuna stared at her confused, wondering what Mukuro could have meant.

"Feeling better, Bossu?" Tsuna gave a start and felt his tensed shoulders relaxed. He smiles at her.

"Thanks Chrome," he brightens up, "Do you want to come over my house after school? Mom is going to bake some cake."

She blinks in surprised before biting her lip, unsure how to answer.

"I will call the others at Kokuyo Land to come over too," Tsuna then muttered to himself, "All of you are too skinny, Mom is right, you need real food."

Chrome smiles and kisses his cheek, "See you later then, Bossu."

Distantly, Tsuna wished Kyoko would kiss him like that, but Chrome is here and he decides to learn how to speak with the shy girl. After all, she left class and called Mukuro to check on him.

He quickly sends a text to his mother that they are expecting more visitors.

* * *

Tsuna was coming back from his groceries when two thugs suddenly came out the alleyway. Tsuna barely let out a squeak when one came for him. He ducked low as one tried to swipe him with a small dull knife.

Distantly, Tsuna feels insulted and annoyed. Really, a knife? Alarms went off his head and Tsuna jumped to the side and dropped to slide a kick to trip the other attacker. He kicked them and managed to take them down instead, but it felt too easy.

 _Maybe I am getting better?_ Still Tsuna felt dread then he hears a distant whistle and ducks. A rain of bullets went off.

 _I didn't hear the gun go off until the bullets flew!_ Tsuna drops his groceries and ducks around a dumpster. He was about to get his pills out when he heard someone scream in terror.

Tsuna froze. _Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath-out-breath-inbreathountbreathin—_

… _Then Tsuna hears someone scream, so unnatural that he covered his hears to not hear it. Then he heard how the scream suddenly cut off with a sharp liquid gurgle. He tried not to imagine what it meant._

Something hit him hard in the head. Tsuna let out a hiss and looks up to see Hibari glaring at him, ready to hit him again with his tonfas.

"What was that for?!" Tsuna shouts before slapping his mouth in horror.

"Hn, fight me," Hibari take out his tonfas and stands in a fighting stance.

Tsuna stares at him and slowly walks back, "Sorry I have to go, you know, since Reborn is waiting and I have to finish my homework and—HIEEE!" Tsuna ducks a hit from the tonfas in surprised. Hibari only lets his coat fly against the wind dramatically then attacks furiously at him.

Tsuna ducks and blocks his attacks, yet doesn't attack back. The alleyway was very narrow, but Tsuna took advantage of it for his small stature against Hibari. Like that is a problem for the fighting maniac. Distantly he laments how Hibari and Onii-san are actually so alike with their love of fighting. Though one is bloodthirsty while the other is an enthusiastic one.

Somehow the rhythm of fighting Hibari, reminds him of his older self, only his Hibari has less grace and finesse in his attacks. After a couple of minutes, Tsuna was getting tired and bruised by the attacks he didn't able to dodge.

Hibari became even more brutal as if frustrated about something. He had a feeling Hibari would not be happy if he kept defending instead of fighting back, but he doesn't like fighting at all to do so. After being hit in the gut and crashed into the wall again, Tsuna's good eye stares at Hibari who looks disappointed.

"Stupid Herbivore, cannot stomach anything," Hibari puts down his tonfas and turns around.

"H-hibari-senpai?" Hibari stops, but doesn't turn around.

"I-I—" Tsuna was unsure what to say when he notices a red dot aimed at the back of Hibari's head.

 _No way had I fought those battle in the future only to have one of my FRIENDS DOWNED IN THE PAST!_ Tsuna unconsciously growls and activated his flames to tumble Hibari.

Hibari stares from under Tsuna when the next split second a familiar whistle of a bullet flew over them.

Next thing Tsuna knew he was staring at the sky, groaning as he heard Hibari furiously attacking the assassin. He slowly sits up and realizes he no longer hear fighting. Hibari was scowling.

"Coward Herbivore ran," Tsuna looks at him worried, _That means he is still around to attack again!_

His thoughts were cut off when he notices Hibari staring at him.

"Hn, next thing show your fangs first," Hibari turns around with his black coat bellowing behind him leaving Tsuna gapping.

 _How in the world can he do that?! There's no wind!_

* * *

Tsuna hums to himself, enjoying the after party of Yamamoto winning his game. Anything to forget the nightmares he gets at night and wake up only to remember the lingering terrified feeling in the morning. Reborn left saying something he had to check, leaving Tsuna wondered if he caught a lead on the escaped Mafioso.

He shakes his head of those thoughts he sees Gokudera leaving to go to the bathroom before looking around to see what were his friends doing. Onii-san was shouting extremes ever so often to his giggling sister who sat next to a passed out Haru (she made banner and created a cheering squad for Yamamoto at the game, which Tsuna who was reluctant at first to be part of, was happy when he saw Yamamoto beam at them so bright at their support).

Hibari decided to go out and hunt down the assassin that escape last time. He was mad for the whole week and the others wondered. That in itself had Tsuna wondered as well. Since when his friends who went into the future especially tend to look out for each other. More so since his second and recent trip to the future.

Mukuro…well Tsuna doesn't know where he went, but at least Chrome decided to come even if by herself. She decided to sit next to Kyoko instead by herself to listen with intent at Onii-san while holding a sleeping Lambo on her lap. Lambo had insisted to stay longer after Bianchi left with I-Pin and Fuuta. Tsuna had to step in and said it was alright. He did promise Lambo he can hanging out with them.

After a couple of minutes, they decided to clean up. Tsuna wondered what Gokudera was taking so long.

He flinched when he heard Yamamoto's dad sharpen his knives. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down, _Must not be overwhelmed, must be calm, cannot let the others worry about me_. Tsuna isn't sure if he succeeding at trying to suppress his memories when there was an explosion.

Everyone stood up and looked at the back of the shop worried. Then they heard familiar curses and more explosions went off. Tsuna ran toward the back where he last saw Gokudera go earlier.

* * *

Gokudera was surrounded by a bunch of Mafioso and was in the defensive as they kept attacking him.

Tsuna quickly looks around and see the leader being the escaped assassin from earlier. He frowns and takes out his pill case after putting on his mittens. Just as he was about to put two into his mouth something pushes him to the ground. His breathing was cut off as something heavy sat on top of him and almost saw stars in front of him.

He faintly heard a sword slash above him and an explosion of a punch when Tsuna felt the weight disappear. The Decimo-in-training looks around and watches Onii-san punch a guy who scowls at him, who was holding his pill case!

"GIVE BACK MY EXTREME BROTHER'S STUFF, YOU UNEXTREME THIEF!" The scowling Mafioso suddenly smirks and ducks at the sun guardian's powerful punch and takes out a bomb.

Tsuna rushes to them and watched how the Mafioso quickly ties it up with his case before throwing it to the sky.

"NOO!" The case exploded.

 _How will I be able to fight now?_ Tsuna thought and watch even Lambo, the youngest able to fight with is unlimited arsenal of weaponry of grenades and explosions.

Tsuna didn't notice an assassin behind until he was attacked from behind and kicked into someone.

"Ow!" Tsuna rubs his bruised his head.

"Juudaime?!" Tsuna squints in front of him to see Gokudera's worried face. Then his eyes widen, staring behind Gokudera.

It was as if everything slowed down. Gokudera looked at him worried and mouthing something, the explosions quieten, the smirking assassin aimed his sharp knife at his unsuspecting victim.

" _Gokude-dera?" Tsuna croaks out. He tries to only stare at his glassy eyes and ignore the rest of his best friend's body._

"… _Tsuna?" At this Tsuna muffles a sob. His best friend never calls him by his name and here he is, dying and his last words is his name._

 _Unfortunately this led him see how something pierced through the older Gokudera's stomach without counting the cuts and burns._

Tsuna growls as he tried to hold onto that feeling and the one when he pushed Hibari from being shot, to let it overwhelmed him.

 _I know this, I can protect everyone…No…_

 _I WILL PROTECT EVERYONE!_

His mittens sparked once and were transformed into familiar black gloves with Sky flames over them. Suddenly everything became clear and time quickens.

With one hand he pulled Gokudera's collar and threw him to the side and out of reach of the enemy, while the other to punched the assassin. He flies and attack him until he was out cold.

Looking up he noticed the escaped assassin from few days ago was busy fighting back Hibari, but it's a matter of time before he will be at last defeated. Then Tsuna noticed he was surrounded by the remaining assassins in a desperate attempt to take the Decimo down.

Fortunately, Yamamoto and Gokudera were able to jump in on time.

"We got your back, Tsuna!"

"Don't worry about anything Juudaime!"

He tensed a little before staring down at his gloves remembering the lesson he learned the first time he went into the future; he doesn't have to be strong alone, he has support now. Friends by his side.

The both boys took notice and smiled at their sky before waiting for the signal to attack.

Tsuna he mumbles how he wished Gokudera calls him by his name. Hearing a click of a weapon, Tsuna ducks down to let loose the combo attacked of Yamamoto and Gokudera before Tsuna himself takes flight again for an aerial attack.

"Look at us! We are the three musketeers!" Takeshi smiles and slashes an enemy with his sword.

"Shut it Baseball freak! Besides, since when you pay attention to your English class?" Gokudera summons a couple of more dynamites from who knows where and flings at the panicking pack of Mafioso.

In response Yamamoto grins before sending another wave of rain flames slowing down the rest of the Mafioso. Gokudera jumps back to not get into the back lash and throws the dynamite. As for Tsuna, he expels the sky flames and quickly downs the rest of the mafioso.

For a long minute the three friends stood, gasping for breath before smiling at each other.

 _CLANG! THUMP!_

They turned and stared in disbelief at Kyoko.

She was frowning, staring at the dented frying pan on her hand. In front of her feet was an assassin, who was growing a bump on his forehead.

"WHAT ARE YOU EXTREMELY DOING OUT HERE KYOKO?!" The older brother then looks down and gaps at her like the other present guardians.

"He was about to shoot Tsuna-kun, Onii-san," Kyoko pouts at her brother while the trio only stares at the girl.

"You know, before I came back," Hayato and Takeshi turned to their friend in surprised, "I think I remember Mom something similar when another guy tried to shoot me when my guard was down."

"Wow that's great! That means your mom will be okay in the future then!" Takeshi beams at him. Tsuna looks back at him confused at his phrase he use about his mother.

"Don't worry Tsu—I can't do it Juudaime, I cannot call you by your name!" Hayato bows in apology while Tsuna panics over him irritating his wounds.

* * *

Reborn stared at how his student wobble into his room. He was taken back when he saw the state of his student and smirks, "By your burns, it means you went into dying will without the pills."

His smirks widens when he sees Tsuna looking away, trying to not look suspicious, "Oh? You been doing that for a while now?"

"No!" Tsuna responded too quickly. Reborn mentally chuckles as his student curses himself under his breath.

However much he wants to get the information about the other times the boy went into HDWM without the dying will pills, Reborn won't push his exhausted student tonight.

After all it has been a long week and the boy is recovering quicker than he had hoped. Not only that, Reborn was happy to note his student was no longer plague by nightmares often. Being surprised often by his student, makes it worth tutoring him.

Tsuna turns and stares at Reborn who gave him a tiny smile, "Good job on getting over that fear."

He might not know what his student saw, but a small comfort wouldn't be too bad. Besides it might make him paranoid of why his "demon" tutor was being too nice, "You must have faith that everything will turn out alright. Besides your guardians are strong, they will be fine."

Sure enough the boy almost panic as if fearing for a dreaded flashback, but looked confused. Reborn can see how Dame-Tsuna is not that bothered by the future anymore.

It will be for a while longer before Dame-Tsuna will be completely better and only time will heal all wounds. Is like his older self said, they must be patient besides Dame-Tsuna isn't alone to deal with it.

 **A/N: Well that part is done and next week I will post the last part (after uploading** Restoring What Has Been Lost **story). See you soon fellow readers!**


	2. Epilogue

**A/N: OhMyGosh! So much response *looks at the other stories written* and faster compared to my recent stories…This is awesome!  
It was going to be one-shot, but I couldn't resist the write more and it began to be too long for it be one-shot.**

 **Just keep in mind this is an AU, is not canon after the Future arc.  
Anyways here is the last part of **Having Faith for the Future **;** **what did happen in the future and why?**

 *****WARNING: Later there will be some descriptive gory scenes (and bad attempt of censoring cursing), please read at your own risk*****

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **10 YEARS LATER**

SLAM!

Tsunayoshi's fist hit the table as he glared at the innocent-looking note, a ransom note precisely.

"ARE YOU FUDGING, SERIOUS?!" Everyone knew it was serious if their sky cursed like that.

Everyone in the top tier of the Vongola famiglia sat around the Vongola Round Table for their usual weekly meeting. Hayato was sat one the right seat feeling as annoyed as ever since he read the note first during his reading through the reports, after him was Lambo, Ryohei, Kyoya, Chrome, Mukuro, then Takeshi on Tsuna's left. Normally Reborn would be present, standing by the door looking all mysterious and powerful, but he was still on his mission helping Vongola boost its power up after the chaos and power vacuum caused by Byakuran's death.

"Vongola, what does it say?" Lambo bravely asked.

Tsunayoshi hesitated a second before deciding to be blunt, "Mom has been kidnapped."

"What?!" Everyone stood up.

They were happy when Nana Sawada appeared again from her disappearance with Iemitsu when everyone came back and their boss being alive again. Now with her being kidnapped, there will be blood spilled.

"I want names, places and anything. Also GET THAT FUDGING COWARD FATHER OF MINE ON THE LINE!" Normally everyone will be freaked out by Tsunayoshi's wrath, but they too feel furious against someone who dare to hurt one of their own.

* * *

After a week of fervently searching, they found the location.

Their bloodlust was boiling and just about to reach its peak. Tsunayoshi barely kept himself in check with his flames still not at their full force, hence not able to use his powerful attacks. His guardians had separated to different parts of the building to cover more ground.

Tsunayoshi was looking through the eerie empty rooms quietly (otherwise, have the enemy might panicked and hurt Nana) when he heard his communicator in his ear go off.

" _Oi! You never guess what I found out_ ," Hayato spoke, " _There is only a single person in this place, but everyone else are just weird robots that take human shape!"_

At this everyone smirked, no holding back then. Tsunayoshi was about to congratulate Hayato when there was a blast heard through their communication.

" _Sh*t!_ " They heard Hayato cursed.

This made Tsunayoshi feel dread then notices the previously empty room fill up with the robots, "Hayato report! What happened?"

Then punches and kicks the robot down, but not before the creature power up a last attack and sprained Tsunayoshi's ankle. Tsuna muffled his pained shout so it wouldn't be heard in case of Hayato speaks up.

" _F-f-found M-m-maman…and the only human—_ ," Hayato gasped out, then the line died.

Then some speakers went off, " _Attention you pathetic weak Vongola scums! I have your storm and if you wish him and the civilian woman, please surrender your box animals at the—_ CRASH!"

There was static for a second before the speaker went off again, but this time it was Hayato, " _Hurry up to the S-south exit sid-de of the buildi-ding!"_

Tsunayoshi frowns and quickly limps to hide himself once he finished clearing the room. He takes out his communicator tablet. He quickly tabs on it and waits for it to load up to signal the positions of his guardians. He found Hayato's at the south exit and sees another dot not labeled as robotic or enemy.

 _Must be Mom._

He quickly rushes out and summons his flames. Flying through the hallways, he passed Takeshi cutting through the enemy. The swordsman nods at him signaling he will catch up in a bit. Tsunayoshi passed through the center and looked worried at Mukuro. He still recovering from a recent cold, since his immune system is still being stabilized from being locked up too long. He taps his communicator, "Mist: Chrome."

" _Yes, Bossu?_ " She quickly answered before panting and a stabbing was heard.

"Back up Mukuro, the enemies are getting worse here at the center point."

" _On it, Bossu, Mist: C Out!_ " The communicator hanged up and Tsunayoshi narrowed his eyes as he sensed he was nearby.

* * *

Tsunayoshi arrived at the South exit before everyone else, yet to see his mother. Then he see the man smirking at him with his a smoking large weapon on both his hands.

He turns and almost forgot to breath when he watched his right hand man gasping as he covered his slicked red hand over his abdomen. His eyes flashed and growled rushing the man with his flames behind him.

It seems the Mafioso was startled by his speed, so he quickly pressed a button on the computer behind him. Tsunayoshi ignored his intuition blare a warning and flame punch this **motherfudger** who **DARED** to attack **HIS BEST FRIEND!**

The man practically went through a couple of walls. Tsunayoshi sensed his other friends are about to arrive when suddenly strange symbols glowed on his sleeves.

A computerized voice echoed through the room, _"_ _ACTIVATING SKY SEAL_ _"_

Tsunayoshi's eyes widen before his flames flared out through his sleeves and burning them before suddenly being put out. Unfortunately Tsunayoshi was flying at the moment of the sealing and fell on his bad leg, and end up breaking it, dropping his communicator tablet somewhere.

The room began to fill up with enemies before some of the walls exploded with rain flames and mist flames.

"Tsk!" Tsunayoshi takes out his rarely used pistol and loads it up before shooting the beings, enough for his present conscious guardians to finish up. He turns around toward Hayato while explosions going off as Lambo make his entrance.

Then hears a groan at the direction of the only human in this cursed place. Tsunayoshi quickly reloads his pistol and smirks.

 _They will pay_!

Suddenly he felt like he was falling and feared these lunatics caught him in an illusion. He began to shoot before he sensed the danger warnings of his head go silent. He cursed, realizing the foggy look is actually the smoke from Lambo's bazooka.

 _DAMN! HOPEFULLY NO ONE GOT SHOT BY ME!_ Then realized what position his younger self will face. He cursed out loud this time.

* * *

When Tsunayoshi returned to his time, heard someone coughing then a scream of pain, "NOT AGAIN YOU CRAZY WOMAN!"

" **Let me put you out of your misery, shall I?** " He shots the robot a couple of times and on its head for good measure.

"Tsuna!" He looks at his mother who had a reprimand look.

"What? It was a robot, see that spark," then mutters to himself, "though why make them so weak?"

Then a chill went down his spine. He quickly turns around and see Hayato covered by his missing hoodie from years ago. He was gasping for breath. Tsunayoshi goes and puts pressure to his wound.

His mother picks up the communicator and with a slight shaking voice said, "R-ryohei-san, quickly, we are between Chrome-chan's and Lambo-chan's position."

"ON IT! I WILL PUNCHED THROUGH TO YOU TO THE EXTREME! BY THE WAY, THE FLAME SEAL IS DESTROYED VIA PUNCH OF DOOM!" Nana chuckles weakly at this.

The Vongola Decimo wasted no time and summoned his box animal, "Natsu!"

He was thankful that he no longer had to worry about saying the whole command for his box animal do what it needs to do like in this case manifest itself into a large cloak that shimmers such a way that it becomes transparent.

Tsunayoshi worries about the closed eyes of his right hand man, but thankful of his younger self for buying him time.

BOOM!

A wall and a nearby defending Mafioso flew and broke in pieces. Ryohei comes out of the gole anf looks around. He obly stopped to the grim look of his boss and Nana. He practically stamped through anyone in his path, straight to the trio.

Tsunayoshi quickly took down the shield and let Ryohei in. Then closed it before any enemy tried to get in. The Sawada pair only released their breath when Ryohei gave them the clear.

"THIS WILL BE ENOUGH UNTIL WE TAKE HIM BACK TO HQ, THE EXTREME. SHAMAL IS ALREADY ON EXTREME STANDBY!"

"Thank…you, Onii…san," Tsunayoshi started to breath too fast, too exhausted on holding the shield at maximum capacity

"THERE ARE NO MORE CRAZY ZOMBIE THINGS!" At this Tsunayoshi notices now how silent the battlefield become, "EXTREMELY GO TO SLEEP BOSS!"

Decimo blankly stares at his sun guardian's last words, similar what his younger self told him. He began to laugh and clutched his stomach as he goes nonstop before passing out.

* * *

" _You son of BI—_ _ **BOOM!**_ _" Something exploded near Tsuna and felt something rain over him. He rubs the liquid off his face and tries to see where he is._

 _Unfortunately there was too much noise going on and explosions and screams that Tsuna began to get a headache. Through the ringing he distantly hears someone shout, "Give it up now Vongola scums!"_

" _ **KUFUFUFU, WE WILL NEVER SURRENDER TO ROACHES LIKE YOU!**_ _" Then Tsuna hears someone scream, so unnatural that he covered his hears to not hear it. Then he heard how the scream suddenly cut off with a sharp liquid gurgle. He tried not to imagine what it meant._

 _There were too many bullets and flying weaponry flying about, that Tsuna decided to crawl away from this insane battle. What is his older self doing? Shouldn't the horrible future change? Or did it only get worse?!_

 _Then felt his finger touch something warm and slightly crispy?_

 _It was a face. Or more like only the head of a twisted look of hatred and horror showed on the half burnt face. Tsuna quickly pulled back his arm and notice his arm covered in blood. His hand trembled as he touched his face, realizing what the liquid from earlier was._

 _His breath began to become erratic when he faintly sensed rain flames. He looks up and sees someone wielding a familiar blade surrounded by two box animals._

It's Yamamoto! _Tsuna was about to shout when his words died on his lips._

 _Yamamoto was laughing maniacally as he cut down many armed Mafiosos like sushi. Tsuna stared horrified at the cut down salami men and women. Then fought swordsman with a mask and was cut down after his blade shattered by Yamamoto._

 _He heard something sparking like electricity and turns to stare at the older Lambo who was smirking under a familiar helmet._

" _ **BURN OR BETTER YET STAY DEAD YOU WORTHLESS BEINGS!**_ _"_

 _Tsuna doesn't understand. He thought for sure there should be peace. Does this mean his friends will be dragged into another war?! One where they lost their sanity and fought maliciously?_

 _Somehow through all the screams of terror and frustration, Tsuna hears someone groan weakly close to him. Tsuna turns and sees the older self of Gokudera._

 _He quickly crawls to him as he ducks any wayward bullets to his future version of his friend._

" _Gokude-dera?" Tsuna croaks out. He tries to only stare at his glassy eyes and ignore the rest of his best friend's body._

"… _Tsuna?" At this Tsuna muffles a sob. His best friend never calls him by his name and here he is almost dying and his last words is his name._

 _Unfortunately this led him see how something pierced through his stomach without counting the cuts and burns._

" _Y-you're going to-to be f-fine," Tsuna swallowed another sob that tried to escape, "Hayato-kun."_

" _Hm…been awhile…you call me with….kun," Tsuna isn't sure what he feels when Hayato closes his eyes. He took off his favorite hooded sweater and tried to stop the blood from leaving his body. His whole body shook for fear of Hayato's life. He looks around and realizes it isn't just the enemies getting cut down, but his guardians as well._

 _Hibari was pushed down by a giant Mafioso who was surprisingly fast. He can see the scowl on his face and the how he favored one arm as he attacked with his tonfas_

 _It was Chrome who was laughing earlier and was piercing and weaving illusions, "No one shall pass to hurt Storm-san and Maman!"_

 _Tsuna froze. The only person that Chrome will call Maman is his mother. Does that mean..?_

" _OI! TSUNA! WHERE IS YOUR EXTREME LOCATION AND CONDITION?!" Tsuna looks down and next to them was a communicator upside down._

" _Well, well, did the boss brought even his brat?" Tsuna stared at the assassin's bloody smile. He takes out a gun and points at Tsuna. The gun clicked, but Tsuna was frozen as his hands tried to block the blood from older Gokudera's wound._

 _Suddenly the man gagged and groaned to the ground showing his mother's furious face, "How dare you hurt my son like that!"_

" _MOM?! WHA—HOW—SINCE WHEN—" Tsuna gaps at the sudden appearance of his mother, but it was interrupted as the downed man groaned and started to get up._

 _Tsuna didn't think he couldn't go into HDW mode without his pills, or didn't have his gloves, all he thought was protect his mother and do it with his dying will. Then he felt a sudden sensation of falling through a small tube and everything was foggy._

…

"Ngh…"

Tsunayoshi snapped awake at the groan. He looks over Hayato, who was blinking at the bright light on the hospital bed.

"Morning, sleepy beauty," Tsunayoshi greets him with a crooked smile.

"Tsuna? Your mother! Is she...?!" Hayato tried to sit up, but was pushed down gently by Tsunayoshi.

"She is fine," Tsunayoshi laughs, "I heard she done got the leader and some of the weird clone things. Wished I had seen it."

"Weird clones…You've been talking with that Sword Idiot haven't you?"

"Who else would I be able to talk to?" Tsunayoshi muttered, but Hayato caught it.

Before Hayato could say something to comfort his boss, Tsunayoshi smirks, "With all of you being such a _handful_ , I forgotten how adorable you all look ten years ago. So chubby and innocent and only capable of destroying one room…"

Hayato looked confused at him when Tsunayoshi covers half his face in one hand, "What were the odds of being hit by the bazooka and being landed during the worst battle ever without being even prepared."

"What?" Hayato wonders if he might still suffering from a concussion, then again his sky has a tendency of talking to himself about the weirdest things.

"Haha, Hayato! You're up!" Takeshi entered silently into the room that only until he spoke, they heard him.

"Honestly Takeshi, must you really bathe in the blood of your enemies in front of my younger self?" Hayato frowns at Tsunayoshi, not understanding what he meant.

 _He couldn't mean he switched..?_

"Opps? I guess I had some venting out?" Takeshi scratched his bandaged cheek, "Oh yeah, Mukuro is going to be alright especially with the whipping Chrome gave him for going overboard with the illusions with him just recovering from the cold of last week."

Tsunayoshi sighs in relief and chuckles nervously, "He isn't the only one."

"EXTREME! LITTLE BROTHER! YOUR MOTHER JUST EXTREMELY PUTS YOUR FATHER IN HIS PLACE!"

"Hopefully now he appreciates her. Glad he had to guts to _finally_ tell Mom about the truth," Tsunayoshi huffs.

Hayato looks at his, "But Tsuna-sama, didn't you told her about the mafia the day after your inheritance ceremony?"

"He doesn't know that, but he will be **surprised** ," Tsunayoshi cackles evilly, leaving his three guardians disturbed.

 _It's very (extremely) fortunate that your younger self didn't (extremely) met you! You are the most (extremely) scariest of us all!_ Takeshi and Ryohei thought to themselves.

"Well, we all glad we able to rescue you and Maman," Takeshi smiles at Hayato.

"Whatever," Hayato looks away, but touched. Then he raises an eyebrow at them making them wary what is he going to say next, "Besides I bet you guys forget to eat without me reminding you or get some paperwork get done, Tsu-na-sa-ma."

Tsunayoshi looks at his empty wrist, "Oh no, look at the time! I will leave you in capable hands, Hayato," then he walks rather quickly to the door.

Hayato rolled his eyes, but happy to see his boss being his goofy self. He suspects since Maman was whisked away and him recovering, everyone wasn't on their right minds…wait a minute!

"What do you mean, how you forgotten how adorable we were ten years ago? You make it sound like you switch…?" Hayato stares at Tsunayoshi in horror when he watches the slight flinch that only those close to Tsunayoshi can see.

Hayato perfectly remembers in what kind of mind state everyone were fighting those _things_ that look human, but actually robots that imitate the human body. This lead them to not to hold back their promise of killing a human life and willing to make the enemy suffer the worst possible way. Anyone who dares to hurt Vongola and makes Tsunayoshi work harder than he should, must suffer with him still recovering from his death-like state. Triple more with the stakes of Nana Sawada and Hayato's lives on the line.

And if his boss's past self happens to land there without explanation of what in the world is going on…

That would not have ended well. Hayato looks up at his boss in concern.

"Don't worry, Hayato," Tsunayoshi gives him a kind look as he stood next to the door, "Seeing you better, does wonders for us."

But Hayato knew he meant Tsunayoshi himself and he was glad. The lingering frighten look Tsunayoshi always had whenever they left for a mission, disappeared.

"I will do my best and get better as soon as possible, _Juudaime,_ " he smirks when Tsunayoshi goodheartedly groans and lets in the eavesdropping visitors.

Tsunayoshi glares at the rest of his guardians unapologetic looks they gave him, but smiles as the room fill up with more visitors and chaos reigns once more.

 **A/N: Wow my shortest story yet! Whoo!  
Though I hoping for one day I can write a short one-shot that isn't big as 5k. One day…  
*bows*Thank you for reviewing and reading this story. As for those returning from my other stories, hello again! **

**Till we meet again in other stories!**


End file.
